


Pam's Shadow

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2019 [1]
Category: Secret Seven - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: They never knew she'd overheard them refer to her as 'Pam's shadow'.





	Pam's Shadow

They never knew she'd overheard them refer to her as 'Pam's shadow'. In all the time Peter allocated the Secret Seven tasks of spying on suspects or searching for clues, he never once paired her with anyone other than Pam. Colin would never have made jokes or laughed when assigned to observe people at the train station, and she knew George would have at least listened to her suggestions, even if he wouldn't follow them. As for Janet, Barbara was positive she and Janet would have made a top notch team of detectives, if Peter had only paired them just once. 

Copying Pam had been the result of accidentally eavesdropping on a conversation between Pam's mother and her own.

"Spending time with Pam will help to bring Barbara out of herself," Pam's mother assured Barbara's one fateful afternoon tea.

"I'm sure you're right. She's such a quiet little mouse, always reading," her mother had agreed. "Why, she barely says a word to anyone."

Tucked behind the curtains on the window seat where she'd been engrossed in a book, she'd taken no notice of their conversation until she heard her name. Then she'd been too embarrassed to reveal her presence. She'd stuffed her fingers in her ears, but she could never un-hear the words. If her mother wanted her to be more like Pam, then Barbara would simply have to learn to laugh and giggle and make silly remarks, just like Pam. And so she did.

But she sometimes lay awake in bed, thinking about what might have been. If only her mother had been friends with Peter and Janet's mother; Janet would have been the one bring Barbara out of her shell. Janet wasn't a giggler. She did behaved like a real detective, taking notes and being observant. Barbara knew, had she been 'Janet's shadow', she could have heard the words she longed to hear Peter say, _Well done, Barbara_.

END


End file.
